


Still You

by dreamofcosmos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofcosmos/pseuds/dreamofcosmos
Summary: Jihoon has the ability to remember memories in his past lives through his dreams, and most of them are his memories with his soulmate, Soonyoung. Memories that would always consist of Soonyoung leaving Jihoon behind with different reasons that both of them never agreed to.The thing is, on the next life, Soonyoung has no idea about what happened in the past and this would go on in an endless cycle.Will Jihoon be able to stay with Soonyoung or is it time for him to cut his string of fate?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you cannot handle heavy drama or detailed descriptions of actions, I advice you not to read.
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy!

His fingers clung onto the sheets and his breath getting heavier every second. "Soonyoung... Please. Not again." He squirmed while his eyes were shut. His voice inaudible and his whole body was shaking. "I'm sorry Hoon. I can't. Please just let me go." 

\- - - - -

"The same dream again, Hoon?" Jihoon took a sip of his water and the door of his apartment closed. His older friend took a few steps towards his kitchen to grab a drink for himself and sat beside Hoon on the kitchen counter.

"No matter how many times I try not to think about him, these dreams just come out. Is this how being fated to someone is like, Shua?" He sighed, ruffling his hair and Joshua rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Fate can be cruel. I just hope it would stop tormenting you. I hate seeing you like this Ji."

"Thanks. I–I'll try figuring this out on my own. I'm sorry I called you this early."

"No big deal. You've helped me out with Jeonghan. It's the least I can do." He gave Jihoon a soft smile and patted his back, plopping off the counter. "Well, since I'm here, let's hang out." He stiffled a laugh and hopped off the counter, following Joshua to his studio.

\- - - - 

Each one has this special talent and it stays in every single life they live. Jihoon, on the other hand, thinks its torture. He remembers all the memories he's had, most of them weren't good and they involve the only one man he's ever loved.


	2. Love at First Memory

The colorful lanterns decorated the whole square and the sound of music played in my ears. I closed my eyes, humming while my friends sang beside me and the villagers danced around with pure joy.

It was finally the beginning of spring and everyone gathered around the town square to celebrate. The night festival was a tradition. Numerous food stalls surrounded the square and there were barrels and baskets full of flowers.

The moment I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was you. You danced with all the villagers and your laughter was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. Your eyes landed on mine and I felt my whole freeze. You motioned me to come to you, and I remained stuck on my place, but ended up tumbling off my seat when Shua pushed me. He and Seokmin laughed and pointed towards you, teasing me to move and dance with you, and it was the best thing they've ever made me do.

You smiled and took my hand and playfully pulling me. I tripped on my feet but you pulled me up quickly, pressing me against your chest and I felt your body shake as you laughed at my clumsiness. 

"C-can you please let go of me? You are too close to me and I barely know you." You loosened your hold from me and offered your hand again.

"I do apologize for making you uncomfortable. Would you still like to dance?" You asked sweetly and I hesitantly let my hand hold yours again.

"I won't hurt you or anything. Let us just enjoy the dance. I do quite enjoy your presence." 

"..."

"My name is Soonyoung. May I know yours?"

He looked at with a bright smile and I felt my heat up a little bit.

"J-Jihoon..." I mumbled and he smiled again, satisfied with my answer. He swayed and guided me all throughout the dance and I didn't want to let go anymore and I felt myself getting closer to him.

That was the first memory we've had together and I knew in that moment, I fell in love with him.


End file.
